


Delirio y Condena

by BellaScullw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst and Romance, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love is a disease
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: El mundo se ha dividido entre la pasión y la aversión, donde el amor es odio y el odio es amor, y la libertad es sinónimo de rebelión. / ADAPTACIÓN DELIRIUM DE LAUREN OLIVER
Relationships: Gaara/Matsuri (Naruto), Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Konan/Yahiko (Naruto), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Kudos: 1





	Delirio y Condena

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: NARUTO PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO. ESTE FIC ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA SAGA DELIRIUM QUE PERTENECE A LAUREN OLIVER.

_Una vida sin amor es una vida sin sufrimientos: segura, medida, predecible y feliz._

_Delirium - Lauren Oliver_

.

.

.

.

—Por última vez lo repito: nadie, _NADIE,_ me infectó. Son cosas que suceden, ahora mismo voy a mi operación. ¿Podrían apartar las cámaras de mí, por favor?

La voz cansada y derrotada de Sakura Haruno rompió levemente el horror en que estaban sumidos todos por su detención. El aliento, mezcla de alivio y reproche, se dejó escapar a un mismo tiempo entre todos los curiosos que observaban el perfil orgulloso de la joven. Los medios de televisión fueron excluidos al instante ante esa petición, retrocedieron obedientes e inexpresivos mientras transmitían las nuevas noticias a los cinco estados.

El lujoso carro que aguardaba fuera de la mansión estaba rodeado de _Cazadores,_ lo que de algún modo hacía más grave y extraña la situación. La muchacha entró con la barbilla en alto, el cabello rosa largo y descuidado y los ojos verdes apagados; definitivamente difería mucho de la agradable y alegre joven tan famosa por su inteligencia y astucia. En aquellos momentos de la joven genio de la ciencia y la medicina no quedaba mucho, y aquello que quedaba, esa minúscula parte que aún se mantenía en su inteligencia, iba a ser rescatada por el bien de la sociedad.

La necesitaban, a _ella no_ , al intelecto que poseía para poder definitivamente destruir aquella plaga que invadía y destruía la perfecta sociedad que habían construido desde hace casi cuarenta años, amenazada tan febrilmente por el más vil de los horrores.

Porque el amor era una enfermedad, una tan peligrosa que los enfermos negaban su letalidad.

 _—Sakura Haruno de catorce años está siendo trasladada en este instante por Cazadores ANBU hacia el hospital y esperamos todos hacia su completa cura. —_ La muchacha rubia y bajita habló con voz monótona ante la cámara. Sus ojos grises brillaron carentes de emoción _—. Como las últimas noticias revelaron, la heredera de Senju Tsunade fue descubierta a últimas horas del pasado miércoles en una situación comprometedora. Se desconocen los detalles pero ha sido puesto en movimiento lo necesario para asegurar su protección y cuidado. En dos horas como máximo, la operación habrá sido realizada con éxito y esta no será más que una vergonzosa anécdota en la que nos basaremos para comprender los peligros del Delirio del Amor._

El auto enfiló hacia su destino, llevando a la derrotada joven hacia su juicio final. Los reporteros marcharon en fila tras ellos, más cámaras y más personas esperaban cuando la joven bajó del auto y fue escoltada hacia una habitación a la espera de los expertos que la librarían para siempre del fatal destino que le esperaba en garras del _amor_.

Nadie notó como sus ojos vagaron con tristeza ante un grupo de jóvenes que la observaban desde un costado, todos tensos y preocupados. Buscó a dos personas y no las encontró.

No importó, sacudió la cabeza, exhaló un suspiró y pasó.

Cualquier pensaría que había aceptado su error, que había recapacitado en cuestión al delirio del amor.

—Ha transcurrido apenas media hora desde que la joven Haruno fue ingresada para ser operada. Sin embargo, tanto Senju Tsunade como Kato Shizune no han sido vistas aun... —La reportera se detuvo cuando un pequeño hombre le hizo señas y enseñó en alto un cartel con nueva información—. Nos informan que ninguna de las dos antes mencionadas doctoras y científicas se ocupará de la operación. El caso de Sakura Haruno ha pasado a… ¿Qué es eso?

Un tumulto hizo explosión de forma tan improvista que nadie lo esperó. Las puertas del hospital se cerraron con tan brusquedad que los más cercanos saltaron del susto. Los ANBU ingresaron como una exhalación, deslizándose rápida y silenciosamente hacia sus puestos, pero nadie pudo imaginar cómo acabaría eso.

Algunos se alzaron sobre sus sitios, experimentado por primera vez desde la operación la _curiosidad,_ otros fruncieron el ceño con reprobación. Tres autos llegaron dando frenazos con brusquedad y un grupo de personas bajó justo cuando el cristal del tercer piso estalló en pedazos, dejando ver entre la lluvia de esquirlas, y la incredulidad y el horror, el cuerpo de una jovencita de pálido cabello que se había lanzado en un acto de libertad y rebelión.

Los segundos transcurrieron tan lentamente que el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras asimilaban la situación. La joven duró solo unos segundos en el aire por la fuerza del golpe, los brazos cruzados sobre el rostro y llena de cortes, luego cayó.

Fue tan rápido y tan lento que el sonido de su cuerpo estrellándose contra el suelo los congeló.

El polvo translúcido del cristal coronaba su cabello rosa, parecía tan hermosa, tan tranquila y extraña que costó reaccionar.

Parecía dormida, apoyada con suavidad sobre la pista.

Pero la sangre arruinaba la imagen. Los gritos, los chillidos de alarma volvieron un caos el lugar en un segundo, los flases de las cámaras, las críticas estallaron al instante.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que aún vivía, que aun con los ojos cerrados luchaba por abrir los labios antes de dormir. Antes de abrazar la muerte dulce y tranquila ofrecida.

El dolor no existía, solo un pequeño rastro de desesperación, pero una parte de ella sabía que todo seguiría su curso.

No alcanzó a decirlo, pero lo pensó:

_Ahora te toca a ti. Cuídalos por mí, Hinata._

Una cálida mano cayó sobre su cuerpo, no oyó los gritos, solo se dejó ir, sumida en una sensación de entumecimiento infinito que nadie ni nada podía perturbar.

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura Haruno, catorce años, contaminada con el DELIRIO DEL AMOR. Su caída ha representado la humillación de la alta sociedad. Se quitó la vida a las nueve horas del viernes en el hospital privado de Konoha, al tirarse del tercer piso poco después de golpear y herir a cuatro enfermeros que la vigilaban. Se cree que estaba demasiada corrompida para ser salvada, los infructuosos intentos de atarla a la vida murieron en la sala de operaciones dos horas después de su caída. Su cuerpo fue cremado, su historial borrado y desechado._

_Cualquier intento de seguir sus peligrosos pensamientos será castigado rígidamente. Hay cosas peores que la muerte._

_RECUERDEN ESTO, recuerden a la joven prometedora y poderosa que era, recuerden en lo que se convirtió, recuerden a Sakura Haruno cuando piensen en el DELIRIO DEL AMOR. Recuérdenla cuando vean signos extraños, cuando sientan la enfermedad correr bajo su piel, cuando vean a jóvenes resistirse ante la cura. Recuérdenla ante todos los que murieron tras las murallas que separan nuestros estados._

_Recuérdenla, sientan vergüenza por ella y ayuden a construir la paz que buscamos._

_PORQUE EL AMOR ES LO MÁS LETAL DE TODAS LAS COSAS LETALES. TE MATA CUANDO LO TIENES Y CUANDO NO LO TIENES._

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Este fic es una ADAPTACIÓN de la saga Delirium de Lauren Oliver, una historia donde el amor es clasificado como una enfermedad.  
> Espero que a alguien le interese y pueda dejarme su opinión.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
